Gametype
In Halo, a Gametype is a multiplayer mode for use when hosting. When making a custom gametype there are several main "Game Options" to choose from, and many other options to further customize the gametype. In Stunting Many different gametypes are used in stunting, with each one having a specific purpose or application. The standard stunting gametype is Oddball with the following settings: ;Game Settings *Trait With Ball: Damage resistance *Trait Without Ball: Damage resistance *Speed With Ball: Fast *Ball Type: Juggernaut *Random Start: No *Ball Spawn Count: 1 *Minutes/Points to Win: 15 *Team Play: Yes *Time Limit: None ;Player Settings *Number of Lives: Infinite *Maximum Health: 400% *Shields: Yes *Respawn Time: Instant *Respawn Time Growth: None *Odd Man Out: No *Invisible Players: No *Suicide Penalty: None ;Weapon Settings *Infinite Grenades: Yes *Weapon Set: Heavy weapons *Starting Equipment: Generic ;Vehicle Settings *Vehicle Respawn Time: Never *Side: Red team :*Vehicle Set: Custom :*Warthog: 4 :*Ghost: 4 :*Scorpion: 4 :*Rocket Warthog: 4 :*Banshee: 4 :*Gun Turret: 4 *Side: Blue team :*Vehicle Set: Custom :*Warthog: 4 :*Ghost: 4 :*Scorpion: 4 :*Rocket Warthog: 4 :*Banshee: 4 :*Gun Turret: 4 ;Indicator Options *Objectives Indicator: Motion tracker *Other Players on Radar: All *Friend Indicators on Screen: Yes ;Teamplay Options *Friendly Fire: Off *Friendly Fire Penalty: None *Auto Team Balance: No CTF Capture The Flag is commonly used by inexperienced stunters as a gametype for stunting. Advantages *Players always spawn near team base *Flag is sometimes used in some stunts Disadvantages *Only 400% Shields, Oddball allows for 800% with the damage resistance setting. *Can only spawn on one side of map Oddball Oddball is the main gametype for stunters. Sometimes an Oddball is used, because it is easy to pass on to other players. In other cases, a Juggernaut gametype is used to prevent noobs from running down the timer and to avoid players accidentally picking up the oddball. Advantages *The "Damage Resistance" option of Oddball doubles the default starting life, bumping the usual 400% to 800% *The option to increase or decrease the speed of the ball carrier/Juggernaut *The Oddball is sometimes used in some stunts Disadvantages *Player spawning can seem random at times *If Oddball is set, timer can be run down fairly easily if the host is not paying attention. *If Oddball is set, players can accidentally pick up the ball while trying to perform a stunt. Slayer Almost used exclusively by inexperienced stunters as a stunting gametype. Advantages *None Disadvantages *Killing is the objective of the game *Only 400% Shields, Oddball allows for 800% with the damage resistance setting. Race Race is used for stunting only in special and specific situations. Advantages *Ability to use Tanks on maps that otherwise wouldn't have them Disadvantages *Only one vehicle per player in game *Max two types of vehicles. Either Hogs and Tanks or Banshees and Ghosts. Other Information Trivia *The "Damage Resistance" option in Oddball makes some otherwise fatal techniques for stunting possible. *Reverse Tag, another sub-gametype of Oddball, is rarely used due to the scoring method. *King of the Hill is rarely used as the hill has no substantial use for stunting. Category:General